


Just some gay ass smut I come up with

by ddd26



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddd26/pseuds/ddd26
Summary: This is my smut book. Some might be long, some might be short, whatever my gay brain comes up with. Feel welcomed into the world of my kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not edited this and I probably won't edit any of my work, so excuse me if there are any errors.

Lana stood in front of me naked, vulnerable. I loved it. I knew the older woman was completely under my control, I had her wrapped around my little finger. I saw her bite her lip in anticipation. God, that was so arousing. I pushed her so she was laying on the bed we were already sitting on. My lips planted little kisses down to her boobs, sucking and leaving marks on the more sensitive spots. Little sighs and moans of satisfaction and anticipation danced around the room. The further down I went the deeper her breaths got. When my kisses reached below her belly button I stopped. Lana was looking at me with eyes half angry, half pleading. I could see how wet she was, how impatient. I ran my hands up her thighs to her center, barely touching it. It made her squirm.  
"You know what to do if you want more."  
I slapped her pussy, not hard, just enough to make her moan (a success).  
"Baby, please? Pretty please?"  
She battet her lashes at me. Lana took my hand and put two of my fingers in her mouth. Her eyes never leaving mine in the meanwhile. God fucking damn it, she knew how to make me weak. She pulled me closer to her and whispered in my ear  
"I need these somewhere else, honey"  
She led my hand down to her pussy which was dripping. In this very moment I had to rethink who had control over who. I quickly regained my position and flipped Lana over, smacking her ass. Her moans and cries clouded my mind with lust. Her ass cheeks were soon red. I pulled her ass up to get a better look at her. It took everything in me not to devour her pussy right then and there. I eased in, kissing, teasing, driving her crazy.  
"Babe, please."  
At last I dived in. Her pussy tasted so fucking good. She was gripping the sheets, pushing herself into my face. Her moans were so loud and hot, her voice getting higher with each passing second. I sucked and pulled her clit, knowing that would send her over the edge. Suddenly her body tensed  
"Fuck" she moaned  
Her orgasm went on for some time as I continued to eat her out. She collapsed at last. I laid next to her.  
"Fucking hell." she breathed out and leaned in to kiss me.  
I loved our kisses. They were always long, passionate and true. As we pulled away the only thing left for me to say was  
"Fucking hell, indeed."


	2. Elevator fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cliche, but very hot concept.

I stood in the elevator, fidgeting. I was quite nervous as I was a mere nobody going to a place packed with influential people, actors and artists. Some sort of a formal party. A friend of mine, an artist, got invited and was given the opportunity to invite someone with him and he chose me. I had been very excited when he told me, but standing alone in that elevator, my mind was starting to change. The party was on the 10th floor and I was passing the second when the doors opened. A woman walked in. It took me a second to realise that the woman was, in fact, an actress that I admired so much.  
"Well, I knew they invited talented people to that party but I would never have guessed that I'd see you, miss. I'm Andrea, big fan."  
I approached her, trying to keep my cool. My body visibly cringed at my pick up line, so to say, but Sarah simply chuckled.  
"That's...a way to start a conversation."  
"I'm sorry, I just get nervous around beautiful women."  
I smirked and walked a little closer to her.  
"Oh, my."  
She smiled and blushed.  
We had almost reached the eighth floor when the elevator stopped.  
"Aw shit, seriously?"  
I cursed. Elevators have never been my favorite thing. I had a fear of getting stuck in one and I very much preferred stairs, but no way I was climbing 10 floors. Anxiety kicked in.  
"Relax, I'm sure they'll fix it very soon."  
Sarah seemed to be very calm.  
"Well, at least I'm stuck with you, miss."  
She glanced at me, her eyes couldn't be read.  
"Call me Sarah."  
She inched towards me, making my heart flutter a little.  
"You look very tense. Fear of elevators?"  
I found myself at loss of words and simply nodded.  
"It's okay."   
Sarah placed her hands on my shoulders and squeezed them. I gulped. Loudly, apparently, because it made her chuckle.   
"You think I'm beautiful?"   
She asked, staring me down intensely.  
"Very much so."  
The older woman was so close, I could feel her breath on my face. The situation gave me the perfect chance. I felt intoxicated. Mentally saying "fuck it" I leaned in and kissed her. She tensed for a second but then melted into the kiss. I felt the damn butterflies. Intensely. Sarah was everything but patient. She uzipped the pants of my suit and touched me through my underwear. I gasped. I thought my arousal could only grow so much, but there she was, proving me wrong.  
"You're wet already? Damn, I'm flattered."  
She pushed me against the wall and started to kiss down my neck while simultaneously rubbing my clit. Her fingers effortlessly pushed the thin fabric of my underwear aside and continued to stimulate. At this point I was gasping, completely vulnerable in her hands. It all felt surreal. Sarah licked my earlobe, sending shivers down my neck.  
"I want to taste you, please."  
She whispered. Her words sounded more like a statement, rather than a question. Yet again I simply nodded.  
She fell to her knees and pulled my pants down. The view of that talented, beautiful older woman on her knees, for me was absolutely exhilarating. Her warm tongue moved painfully slow. I was frustrated, I needed her to stop playing. I gripped her hair in my hand and pushed her face further into my cunt, making her moan, which resulted in my grunting. Sarah picked up the pace. Her tongue moving against my now overly sensitive clit. With each second I was breathing harder until a wave of pleasure spread across my whole body. Sarah continued to eat me out, taking in all my cum. She then stood up and licked her lips.  
"Mmm."  
She moaned. I was still very much aroused.  
"I want to fuck you. So fucking much."  
I cornered her, noticing her breathing increasing pace. I slid my hand beneath her dress up to her panties. Of course she was wet. I pressed against her clit and she moaned.  
"Please, just fuck me."  
Her voice was needy. I slipped two fingers in her, making her sigh and moan. I gripped her neck while finger fucking her, which she seemed to like. I chuckled  
"You fucking whore. You like that? Being choked, forced to be submissive?"  
She moaned louder. I could tell she was close when the kids elevator door rang to notify that it's going to open. I quickly jumped away from Sarah, zipping my pants and fixing my clothes to look presentable again. My fingers were still coated in her juices. The actress was clearly frustrated. Her lipstick was smudged, her hair messy. I smiled, knowing that it was my doing. The doors opened and I walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit so sory for typos and etc. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
